Paradise Realm Quest
COMPLETED This Paradice realm is supposedly the place where evil or bad things don't exist. As you enter the final gates to this realm you are granted one wish upon entrance... But you simply could not just walk in to such a place. No... You must pay a great deed to gain acess. You must find five keys... One of Draco, One of Loki, One of Narubia , One of Chalchiuhtlicue, and One of Mielikki. Until all 5 keys are collected by a single key holder, the gates will remain shut. When all five keys are collected, only then will the gates open and the keys will return to their homes. But to get a key, one must pay the ultimate sacrifice of their heart. The crew is currently upon this quest and after sacrificing and fighting they way though 3 keys, they push on though much more in hope of unlocking the realm. The key chooses a holder and in exchange for the heart the new holder of the key is granted one wish in gratitude, but the wish will have consequences... Nothing is free when trying to get to paradise... Because even paradises have a price to pay.. Draco's Breath Key location: In the Center of the Volcano. The uncharted waters was found at the bace of Soumi. Paths:There are 5 paths to take you to the 5 slabs you will need to get the key. These slabs when joined together opened the last path. They are full of danger and corpses of people that have tried to get the key before. Known Enemies: Molten lava dragons, Lava slimes, Rock dragons, and the mother dragon Main boss: The Mother Dragon. Sacrifice: Vivian Greun Loki's Peak Key location: Within the icy mountain, Located up the northest of the globe Paths: Multiple paths leading to the key location in the mountains. Only one right path that leads straight to the key itsself. Enemies: Ice imps, Ice goblings, Snow wolfs, Venomous Ice Spiders, Main boss: Snowy~ The abonable snowman Sacrifice: Starling Nightwing Naribia Sand's Key location: Over the deserts of Soumi. Instead of uncharted waters, you must cross uncharted lands. Paths: Tomb that holds the key hidden in the sand storms. The group has to spit up to locate the end of the storm and to find the key. Enemies: Fuck ass massive things that destroyed most of the crew. Main boss: Anubis Sacrifice: Fumaii Harden Chalchiuhtlicue Lagoon Key location: Somewhere deep within the waters. Paths: One direct path leading to a small temple, Others branching out around the area. Most containing small enemies or a singular big boss type enemy. Enemies: Water snakes, Man eating water plants Main boss: Jacob Jenkinson Sacrifice: Kronos Darkhart Trees of Mielikki Key location: Deep with the heart of the Goddess's jungle. Paths: Several paths are laid out with the jungle. Some filled with traps others are harmless. Enemies: Viper dragons of sorts, Large pythons, Large posionious bugs. Main boss: Shadow Sacrifice: Kura-Skye Edwards Paradise Realm The final stop for the Paradise Realm key quest, Once all five keys are obtained including their respective sacrifices those who were present for the quest will be taken to another realm where the water is stained with the blood of the lost and the sky stretches in a crimson colour across the horizon. It is here that you will be met with the Shadow, that will grant your deepest wishes provided they are not of greed such as want for money or knowledge. Wishes can respectively be nullified if they clash or are greatly similar to that of another. Crew member wishes and wish status: Kura: I want Demetri at full health. - Demetri's wounds and battle scars are healed and his immune system is boosted. Jacob: I want vast knowledge in chemical biology.- NULL- is wish of wealth and/or knowledge. Sly: I want to be a girl - DNA is shifted to alter gender Nick: I want Scorpia back - NULL Erased by identical wish. Sen: I want Hera to be at full power again. - The name of 'Hera' Is "Hera-leigh Jane Seymore" When spoken, the power will be restored. Jack: I want my fangs back. - Fangs are returned to original length Scorpia: I want to go back to my Husband and Daughter - NULL, Erased by identical wish. Lynk: I want Ada to be healthy forever onwards. - Ada will remain a strong woman in spirit, the spirit is granted imortality. Fumaii: I wana Abel to full health - Abel's wounds and battle scars are healed and his immune system is boosted. Sapphire: I wish for the safety of my loved ones - NULL, Erased by identical wish. Alec: I want my brother at full health forever - Devlin's wounds and battle scars are healed and his immune system is boosted. Calypso: '''I want Nicholas to be at full health. - Nick's wounds and battle scars are healed and his immune system is boosted. '''Lotus: To be free - NULL, Can not grant what is already written Dawn: I want Anastasia to be fully at rest. - The Spirit of Anastasia is confirmed to be resting in peace. Abel: I want Fumaii at full health. - Fumaii's wounds and battle scars are healed and his immune system is boosted. Demetri: I want Kura at full health. - Kura's wounds and battle scars are healed and his immune system is boosted. Xavier: I want Luna to always be happy. - Luna is bestowed with good luck. Okami: I want Rouse to have her own physical body. - A physical vessel is formed in the image and spirit of 'Rouse' Sami: I want this ship protected by the forces that protect me. - NULL, Erased by Identical wish Kronos: I want Scorpia at Full health - NULL, Erased by identical wish. Abels Imp: I want to be a pretty lady - Shifted DNA to allow form change as desired Cleo: I want the ability to confess to Jack - NULL, Can not grant what is already written Dove: I want Jacob to be happy. - Jacob is (Given Chocolate) bestowed with good luck. Maria: I wish for Cleos Safety - NULL, Erased by identical wish. Hydria: I want to eat siren flesh - Hydria is offered Siren meat at request Ada: I want to be Lynkst's side forever - NULL, Can not grant what is already written Dev: I want Sly to love and fuck me again - NULL, Can not grant what is already written Yukii: I want Mama and Papa to always be happy. - NULL, Collides with another's wish. Maka: I want rip apart Devlin's soul - NULL '''- Collides with another's wish '''Icarus: I want the beast out of me so I can marry Hera in peace. - DNA shifted to be blessed with humanity. Audrey: I want to be able to breathe underwater, for fear if I ever fall off the ship, I won't drown. - DNA shifted to have gills upon her neck. Amby: I wish to be immortal.- DNA shifted to be blessed with immortality Amaya: Erase my worst memories from when I was a young slave. - Negative memories of her past are forgotten but not erased Ethan: I want to become a great Biologist - NULL - Is a wish of wealth and/or knowledge Jake: To have his tongue Restored - Gets his tongue back. Luna: I wish for Kyler to be healthy forever onwards - Kyler is returned to full health and is blessed with Immortality. Kyler: I wish for Lynks happiness - 'Null '- Cannot grant what is already written. Category:Organization